custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Zomahk
| makuta_mask= | makuta_tools= , Cordak Blaster, teeth, tail| makuta_status=Deceased| makuta_pron=Zow-MACK| }} Zomahk was the Makuta of Archosa, and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Biography Approximately 100,000 years ago, Zomahk was brought into being by the Great Spirit Mata Nui using the substance known as Antidermis on an island in one the southern chains of the Matoran Universe. Like the other Makuta, Zomahk became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization tasked with maintaining order in the universe and serving the will of Mata Nui. Zomahk created numerous breeds of Rahi beast to populate the Matoran Universe, as per his duties. Following the Matoran Civil War, Zomahk was assigned to watch over a small island chain south of Metru Nui by Miserix. After this island chain was destroyed by a volcanic eruption he allegedly caused himself, Zomahk was reassigned to watch over the island of Archosa; though he rarely visited the island, as he spent most of his time near or on Zakaz. Later, Zomahk was among the Makuta who sided with Teridax when he demanded a Convocation on Destral to reveal his plan and claim leadership over the Brotherhood. Zomahk, like the other Makuta, evolved beyond the need of a physical body, turning to a simpler form of Antidermis within armor. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to come to Destral to modify his armor to accommodate for the new virus-like form of the Antidermis. Zomahk's last mission involved him following the Dark Hunter "Tracker". Had Tracker found Spiriah, the former Makuta of Zakaz, Zomahk would have killed Tracker and brought Spiriah back to Destral, though was unaware Spiriah had been killed by Miserix. He gathered a group of Skakdi, Rahkshi, and Visorak to help him on his mission. Recently, however, Zomahk ran into Makuta Miserix while meeting up with a Brotherhood member on Stelt. The former Brotherhood leader forced them both to reveal Teridax's location before absorbing the Makuta of Stelt into his essence. Miserix then attacked and obliterated Zomahk, effectivly killing him. The Melding Alternate Universe In the Melding Alternate Universe, Zomahk, along with the other Makuta were created by the rulers of Spherus Magna, the Great Beings, in order to aid the Toa, create new life forms, and teach the Three Virtues. After his creation, Zomahk spent long years meditating to be rid of all traces of darkness, doubt, and fear. Some time later, he was recruited into the secretive group of the main dimension known as the Society of Guardians. Abilities & Traits Zomahk was considered one of the more fearsome members of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He was a born fighter and had a "crush now, ask questions later" attitude. He seemed to favor his physical strength over his other powers. Zomahk seemed to resent both Makuta Spiriah and Krika, as they were assigned to watch over the island of Zakaz, a land he always believed had great potential. Zomahk possessed elemental shadow powers, shape-shifting abilities, massive physical power, the ability to make Kraata, as well as the many other Makuta powers. Mask & Tools Zomahk wore the Great Mask of Slumber. This Kanohi throws an enemy into a temporary coma. His weapons included an Energy Blaster (which could double as a sword) and a Cordak Blaster. He also had razor-sharp teeth. Forms Being a Makuta, Zomahk had access to many powers, including shape-shifting. Below is a list of known forms taken by Zomahk. Stats Trivia *Zomahk's Skakdi form was inspired by Diebeq5b's Deriahk. Also See Zomahk (The Melding Alternate Universe) Appearances *''Society of Guardians'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Toa Hydros